


Grandma's Choice

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Guatemala, Meeting the Parents, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Grandma's Choice

Y/N: I know we’ve only been dating for a couple months but…would you consider meeting my parents on the 15th?

After sending the text message, you waited nervously for Spencer’s answer. It’s not like two months into the relationship wasn’t a good time to meet the parents, but your parents were intent on meeting him soon, and they wanted to meet him on a particularly important day for your home country - Independence Day. On September 15, 1821, Guatemala finally gained their independence from Spain, and every year since, proud countryfolk would celebrate through a special race through the streets, fireworks, delicious food, and dancing. You and your family took part in the festivities every year and you were nervous (but also very excited) to show Spencer how proud you were of where you came from.

S: I’d love to. You met my mom already. But I’m definitely nervous to meet them. What if they hate me?

As you looked out the window, where there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, you couldn’t help but laugh. Why would they hate him? He’s adorable.

Y/N: You treat me with respect. You’re brilliant, kind, funny and caring. There really isn’t anything more they could want in a man for me. We’re going to be taking part in some Independence Day festivities. Is that cool by you?

S: Of course! I could ramble about Guatemala’s Independence Day, but I’m sure you know it all. I’ll be there.

You did, but you wouldn’t mind hearing him ramble about it. Listening to him talk could’ve been considered a pastime for you. 

Y/N: Thanks, Spence. It means a lot to me.

Now, you had to find a way to narrow down all the things you wanted to show him. There was such a rich culture to explore, and you wanted to show him all of it.

—-

Just a few days later, you met up with your parents at their home before going to pick up Spencer. “Okay, now I realize that I am your one and only, but be nice to him. Also, he tends to ramble a lot, but he knows everything about everything, so he’s very familiar with the history of this day. Can you be nice to him?”

You spoke to them both, but stared at your father. He had a bad habit of coming on a bit too strong and rude when it came to your previous significant others. “Be nice to him!”

“He has to be good enough for my baby, and then I’ll be nice to him.” Ugh. Dads. 

For the last time, you checked the time on your phone and turned to warn your parents one last time. “Be nice! I’m going to pick him up now. We’ll meet you there!”

“See you soon, sweetie!” Your mother called. “This was going to be interesting.”

—-

After knocking on the door, you patiently waited for your boyfriend, taken aback by his lack of speech when he opened the door. “You look beautiful,” he smiled.

That’s right. He wasn’t accustomed to seeing you in Guatemalan clothing, and today you were wearing your traje, a traditional dress that you’d made yourself (well, with your mother’s help) over the course of many years. While going to college, working a crap job to help put yourself through school, and eventually obtaining your full-time job, you worked on your traje - one you would wear on special occasions for as long as you lived. It consisted or a blouse, or huipil, a skirt, or corte, and faja, or belt, all of which came together in a whirlwind of color to dazzle neighbors, loved ones and strangers alike while simultaneously telling the stories of the past. 

The one you’d made with your mother was probably one of the most intricate you’d ever seen, but you loved the design your grandmother used to wear and had done everything you possibly could to make the design as close to hers as possible. A replica dress (she’d been buried in hers) and the locket she’d left you, kept her with you whenever you wore them. “This is beautiful,” Spencer said as he stepped toward you. “D-Did you make this?”

“Not by myself,” you laughed. “My mom helped me, and it took years between work and school and everything else.” Your traje depicted the legends of the conquest of the town of Nebáj (where your ancestors hailed from) by Pedro Alvarado, the conquerer of Guatemala. The repeating bird designs embroidered in a plethora of different colors, represented to vanquished chieftain, Tecún Umán, whose soul the quetzel bird took to paradise. All around the birds were horses and soldiers used to represent the conquering Spaniards. There was no color you could think of that wasn’t included, and everything was intricately woven together on a white base blouse that made everything pop. The skirt was embroidered at the bottom much the same as your blouse, and you truly never felt more beautiful then when you were wearing it. “I’m glad you like it though. It’s very close to the one my grandmother made for herself years ago. It reminds me of her.”

For a moment, you got sad. Your grandmother was your everything and you missed her very much. Spencer stepped forward, sensing your sadness and wrapping his arms around before placing a delicate kiss on your forehead. “I’m sorry I never got to meet her.”

“Me too,” you sighed. “She would’ve loved you.”

Grandma was always on the hunt for knowledge. She never wanted her mind to get frail, and it didn’t; she stayed sharp until the day she died. But she absolutely would’ve loved hearing Spencer ramble about anything and everything. “Ready to go?” You asked.

“I’ll follow your lead.”

About a half hour later, you met up with your parents at a local festival just outside of DC where people were celebrating with a contemporary Mayan performance showcasing the xajoj q’ojom (the Kaqchikel “music/dance”) of Grupo Sotz’il, a world-renowned Kaqchikel Maya ensemble from Guatemala. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N. It’s very nice to finally meet you both.”

“So this is the boy my little girl keeps talking about,” you mother said, grabbing Spencer by both of his cheeks. You’d forgotten to mention the fact that Spencer wasn’t great with touch, but he was handling it all in stride. “You treat my baby well and we’ll be fine. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Spencer gave your mother a smile before turning his attention to your father, who, beyond your expectations, just extended his hand to Spencer, who took it and gave a firm handshake. “What my wife said. Treat her well and we’ll be fine. Otherwise I’ll have to kill you and make it look like an accident.”

“Dad!” 

“What!? I have to instill the fear of god in him a little bit.” 

Spencer smiled as he tried to keep himself from laughing. You were utterly embarrassed. “I completely understand,” Spencer said. “I would never, ever think of hurting her. I can promise you that.”

Finally, the embarrassment washed away. Just in time for the performance, which they’d dubbed the Heart of the Earth after the original show. Spencer watched in awe as masks and colorful costumes told a beautiful tale. It wasn’t a big show - no flashy equipment or tailor-made costumes to tell the tale. It was all stripped down so to speak, and it was all the more beautiful for it. Even the instruments were handmade. For the entire 60-minute runtime of the show, Spencer was transfixed, occasionally giving your hand a gentle squeeze to let you know he was paying attention.

Once the performance was over, everyone gave them a standing ovation, and the ensemble invited the audience down to ask any questions they had about the instruments, the performance or Mayan culture in general. “Mom, Dad and I are going to grab some food. You wanna try something?”

“Do you mind grabbing me whatever you’d like me to try so I can go talk to the performers?” He asked. Spencer was genuinely the best boyfriend in the world; he wasn’t just doing this to impress your parents, he was truly interested in your culture and it warmed you from the inside out like Chicken Pepian. Mmmm. Speaking of, your stomach was growling as if to remind you it hadn’t been fed saved for the apple and small yogurt you’d had this morning. 

“Sure, babe.”

As you turned to go grab food with your parents, you saw them eye your boyfriend one more time. “Is he just doing that to impress us?” Your father asked. “Because if he is, it’s working.”

“He’s not just doing it to impress you, Dad,” you assured him. “Spencer genuinely thirsts for knowledge. Kind of like grandma.”

“She would’ve liked him,” he replied. That’s when you knew your dad really liked him. If he thought his own mother would’ve liked Spencer, then that was good enough for him. Your father had never liked one of your significant others that quickly. Spencer was golden if your dad liked him. 

On your way to grab food, your parents started asking about Spencer, wanting more details about how you met (online, both of you had taken a chance on online dating), where your first date was (local park, Spencer made a picnic) and if you wanted to marry him (you did, but you were only two months into the relationship, so you weren’t going to say anything just yet). Then they started asking about his job, which they knew about, but they didn’t know to the extent he was in danger on a daily basis, and you weren’t about to scare them and make them think that anything could happen to you (it could, but it was a risk you were willing to take). Thankfully, delicious smells distracted you all so you didn’t have to lie to them. Your parents took some food to snack on as they went on their way to meet up with a couple of friends. “Don’t leave without saying goodbye,” your mom said, “and have fun with your cute boy.”

“Thank you mom. I’ll take to you later.”

Your stomach growled intently as you picked up some of basically everything on the table for you to eat and Spencer to try. “Hey babe.” Spencer was still talking to performer’s ear off, but he wrapped it up as soon as he heard you.

“Where’d your parents go?”

“To meet up with friends. They like you. My dad said his mom, grandma,” you said, grabbing the locket around your neck, “would like you, so you’re golden. Grandma’s choice means you’re in.” Leaning up, you placed a kiss on his lips, careful not to get too hot and heavy for fear your parents would be right around the corner. 

Spencer heaved a sigh of relief. He’d been really worried. “Oh thank god,” he said, resting his head against yours. “Now…food. What is all this?”

One by one, you introduced him to some of your favorite dishes and foods. Spiced mangoes, seasoned with chili and lime. “This one is Chicken Pepian, isn’t it?” He asked. “That’s pumpkin and sesame in the sauce?”

He knew your favorite dish. You were definitely in love. “It’s the national dish of Guatemala. After tasting everything, I might have to go back and get more of that.” You let him try Kak’ik, a Mayan turkey soup spiced up with coriander, achiote and chile peppers. Guacamole, which was unlike any other he’d ever tried. And some Tres Leches Cake, which was smooth, rich and delicious. “I’m going to need more cake and more of the Chicken Pepian,” he said, smiling. 

After you were both filled to the brim with chicken and cake, dancers of all skill levels began to flourish in the streets. Down about 75 feet away, your parents were gliding back and forth hand in hand. If you could have that kind of love at their age, you would consider yourself blessed. “I can’t dance for shit,” Spencer said, extending his hand toward you, “But I can try…for you.”

“I’ll teach you,” you laughed. “Plus, this kind of dancing you really don’t need to have any skill for.”

“So I’m good.” 

Nodding, you grabbed both his hands in both of yours and began swaying back and forth to the beat, occasionally bursting outward so that he could spin you. You stepped on his feet a couple times, and he did the same to you, but you were having fun. “Wanna go out for All Saints Day too?” You asked. “We celebrate that too - with kites and more delicious food. We tend to take our lost relatives’ favorite foods to their graves and eat at the cemetery. You can meet my grandma.”

“I’d love that,” he replied, tilting your head up with his index finger and pressing his lips to yours. “Will you wear this again?”

“To see grandma? Absolutely.” You would’ve dressed in your traje every day if you weren’t so worried about ruining it and having to make a whole new one. “It keeps me close to her, as does the locket.”

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence while you continued to dance clumsily to the music. Spencer looked down to where your parents were, giving them a small wave as he twirled you. “Do you think that could be us?” He asked sweetly. 

You knew there was a reason you were head over heels for him. “Definitely.”


End file.
